A battery pack housing battery cells is described in Patent Literature 1. The battery pack of Patent Literature 1 includes multiple batteries and a fan device developing convection currents in a housing mounted to an automobile. In the battery pack, multiple cells are cooled with air blown out from the fan device by letting the air circulate in the housing while developing convection currents such that make contact with the batteries in the housing.